TIEMPO LIBRE
by Yunuen
Summary: No hay nada de malo "echar la concha" de vez en cuando, pero para cierta tortuga, pareciera ser una grave falta "estar de flojo", y es algo que debe remediar cuanto antes, cueste lo que cueste.


**N/A: **Otra idea de Guir que tomé prestada ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**TIEMPO LIBRE**

Ya había reparado la tostadora.

Ya había reparado el boiler.

Ya había reparado la regadera.

Ya había reparado el DVD.

Ya había dado mantenimiento a todos los vehículos.

Ya había reparado el cableado de los televisores.

Ya había reparado la consola de videojuegos.

Ya había hecho las nuevas mejorías a los celulares de todos.

Ya había revisado el sistema de seguridad.

Ya había leído su revista que le informaba sobre lo último en avances tecnológicos.

Ya había dado el último toque a su última obra maestra: el Quelonioptero, que era un pequeño helicóptero con el cual pretendía llegar mucho más rápido a determinado lugar que con El Acorazado o con la motocicleta.

Ya… ya no tenía ninguna labor pendiente.

Se sentó junto a su escritorio a descansar un momento, después de todo se lo merecía.

- Creo que soy la Eficiencia andando. – se dijo a sí mismo y con orgullo al ver pasar a Rafael corriendo por que se le había hecho tarde para ir con Abril a ayudarle con algunas cajas en su tienda, y también vio a Miguel Ángel yendo muy despacio llevando una caja de cartón corrugado que parecía muy pesada.

Donatelo se apresuró a tomar el "diablito" y fue deprisa con él.

- Es más fácil si usas esto. – le mostró el carrito que usaban para llevar cosas pesadas.

- ¡Ah, si! Gracias. -

Donatelo colocó al "diablito" en posición correcta y su hermano dejó la caja en éste. Notó que dentro de esa caja había varios juguetes y ropa también.

- Son muchas cosas que vas a dar. –

Las tortugas iban a llevar juguetes, ropa, frazadas, y todo lo que pudieran regalar a sus amigos que vivían clandestinamente en el basurero.

- Sí. Es ropa que ya no me queda, y juguetes que… - su alegre tono de voz cambió a uno menos jubiloso - que quisiera conservar, pero hay niños que los necesitan más que yo. -

- Es por una buena causa, Miguel. -

- Lo sé. – volvió a recuperar el ánimo; echo andar empujando el "diablito" en el que llevaba la pesada caja.

Donatelo lo siguió con la vista hasta el elevador (Miguel Ángel le sonrió antes de cerrarse la puerta). Su hermanito iba a estar un rato en la bodega acomodando las cosas que iba regalar. Se sintió orgulloso de él por renunciar a cosas que apreciaba, aunque eso le recordó a otro hermano, ese hermano que no podía desprenderse de algo que tenía desde niño. Volteó a ver a Leonardo: estaba entrenando, como siempre. Tan sólo se encogió de hombros (¿quién era él para juzgar a su hermano mayor?), regresó a su laboratorio y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

Sí, todo estaba en orden. Había acabado con todos sus pendientes. Ahora… ahora… ahora… ¿Ahora qué podía hacer con su tiempo libre?

Dándose un empujón, se deslizó con su silla (es que era de esas que tienen rueditas) hasta su computadora, la encendió y revisó su agenda electrónica de actividades, y efectivamente, de ese día, había varios campos vacíos que eran las horas que había olvidado llenar con alguna actividad. Bueno, a cualquiera puede pasarle, hasta a él; estaba tan entusiasmado con su Quelonioptero que olvidó programar más actividades para ese día. Entonces comenzó a buscar qué ordenar para anotarlo en su agenda; buscó y buscó y todo estaba en su lugar, así que fue rápido a la cocina para descubrir algún aparato hecho añicos pero nada estaba desecho; fue al taller y comprobó que todos los vehículos estaban en su sitio y sin ninguna avería; fue a la sala y todos los aparatos estaban intactos. Derrotado, se dejó caer en el sofá (no se preocupó por dejar encendida su computadora, se iba a pagar por sí misma en 15 minutos).

Mantuvo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y mirando fijamente el techo. En su mente, poco a poco dejaron de correr los engranes que la componían, lentamente el ajetreo de sus ideas que siempre bullía en su cabeza fue cesando. Con perezosa calma fue arrastrado a la tediosa aburrición.

Los minutos pasaron.

Y pasaron.

Y siguieron pasando.

Y a Leonardo le preocupó que su hermano el genio no se hubiera movido en un buen rato. Dejó de realizar katas y se acercó a él.

- Doni, ¿estás bien? -

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta y se preocupó mucho más: aunque Donatelo tenía los ojos abiertos, parecía que no respiraba. Leonardo comenzó a angustiarse y tuvo que comprobar que el corazón de su hermano seguía latiendo (apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de él), suspiró de puro alivio; entonces se preguntó por qué Donatelo parecía estar durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, o más que dormido, parecía… como una computadora en estado de "hibernación".

- ¿Doni? – tocó su mejilla con cuidado, no reaccionó.

Eso era bastante extraño, y no sabiendo qué hacer, fue al laboratorio de su hermano. Buscó cualquier cosa que fuera poco común, algo que le indicara lo que le estaba pasando a su hermano. Una fea idea cruzó su mente: ¿y si se había intoxicado? Sacudió la cabeza, su hermano era lo suficientemente cuidadoso y listo como para no comer o inhalar algo que le hiciera daño, no era como Miguel Ángel que por descuido comía cosas ya pasada la fecha de caducidad (lo que le provocaba dolores de estomago), pero Leonardo aún así buscó con esmero, hasta que se acercó a la computadora. Como estaba encendida vio en la pantalla una agenda de actividades; Leonardo era respetuoso con la privacidad de los demás, pero dada la emergencia, se atrevió a leer: la larga lista de actividades estaba marcada como "OK"; eso le indicó que Donatelo había terminado con sus labores.

- La Eficiencia andando. – se dijo, pensando en lo responsable que era su hermano el genio con sus tareas (no como los otros dos hermanos), y acabó tan pronto que, según esa agenda, podía tomarse el día libre; entonces… eso era: Donatelo había realizado todas sus labores y se había ido a sentar al sofá, quizás dándose un descanso, y el descanso se convirtió en aburrimiento.

Como si la computadora le afirmara lo que la tortuga de la bandana azul acababa de pensar, la pantalla se oscureció.

Leonardo regresó con Donatelo.

Lo observó por un rato. Quería ayudarlo, no quería verlo en ese estado de inactividad total. Fue a la cocina a ver si acaso Miguel Ángel o Rafael hubieran roto algo, pero todo estaba intacto; regresó a la sala e igual, nada estaba roto ni echando chispas; de ahí fue al taller, después al cuarto de lavado, al del baño, y por último a la bodega. No halló nada descompuesto y con lo que Donatelo pudiese distraerse. Regresó con él. Se le quedó viendo, de nuevo.

Suspiro con cierto desconsuelo. No le gustaba nada ver a su hermano muriéndose de aburrimiento. Al menos no hacía lo que Miguel Ángel cuando se aburría: molestar a los demás; o lo que Rafael: echar pleito a la más minima provocación (si con tan siquiera preguntarle la hora se enfurecía); y por su parte, bueno, parecía que siempre estaba ocupado con algo, eran muy raras las veces que llegaba a aburrirse; pero ahora era necesario ayudar a su hermano, entonces, se le ocurrió la más disparatada idea que ha tenido en su vida.

Fue a la cocina y tomó la tostadora. La miró fijamente.

- Es por ti, Ototo. –

Levantó la tostadora, y así se quedo un ratito, porque siguiendo pensando en que era la más disparatada idea que ha tenido en su vida, y pasó otro ratito tratando de convencerse que lo hacía era por su hermano.

Levantó más en alto el reluciente aparato y…

¡ZAZ!

… lo azotó contra el piso. La tostadora se desbarató toda, y así, tuvo que levantarla del suelo.

- ¡Doni! – salió de prisa con su hermano - ¡Doni! ¡Lo lamento! ¡No fue mi intención…! – le mostró la tostadora.

Donatelo no tuvo ninguna reacción.

- Esto es grave. – dejó la tostadora sobre la mesita de estar.

Más preocupado, volteó hacia las televisiones, y tuvo otra idea. Se acercó al No Break al que estaba enchufado el multicontacto del que a su vez estaban conectadas todas las televisiones; desenchufó el multicontacto del No Break y lo conectó directo a la corriente de luz. Se fue a sentar al lado de su hermano.

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira la hora que es, Doni! – habló un poco alto, como para asegurarse de que Donatelo lo oyera (a pesar de estar sumergido en ese foso del total fastidio) – Va a empezar mi programa favorito: La Historia del Rock and Roll. – tomó el control remoto y pulsó el boton On…

Todas las televisiones se encendieron, pero en el siguiente segundo, todas echaron chispas y se apagaron; hicieron corto circuito porque el multicontacto, conectado directo a la toma de corriente electrica, no soportó la descarga de energía al encenderse al mismo tiempo tantas televisiones (por eso estaba conectado al NoBreak)

- ¡Oh, Doni! – Leonardo exclamó "muy preocupado" y "abochornado" (la verdad, no se le daba hacer "teatrito", en realidad no podía fingir estar tan apenado por lo que hizo, el Maestro de la actuación era Miguel Ángel) - ¡Cuánto lo lamento! No sabía que si todas las teles estaban conectadas directo a la corriente hicieran: ¡PUF! -

Esperó a ver la reacción de Donatelo, cualquier reacción que tuviera sería mejor que el que estuviera completamente inmóvil, pero seguía mirando al techo con total indiferencia a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Leonardo prefirió mirar hacia las televisiones, no soportó ver que la apatía se había adueñado de su hermano, y estuvo bien que lo hizo: las teles estaban humeando. Se levantó y desconectó el multicontacto que quedó todo chamuscado.

Se quedó un rato mirando el cable quemado, y tuvo otra idea.

Fue al área de entrenamiento y comenzó a ejecutar una kata muy difícil, y cuando hizo un movimiento brusco…

- ¡AAAH! ¡Mi tobillo! – se tiró al piso quejándose "amargamente" - ¡Cielos, cómo duele! ¡Me duele mucho! –

Pero Donatelo no acudió a ayudarle.

Leonardo dejó de fingir y se quedó sentado en el piso. Se dio cuenta que ni siquiera su padre había salido de su habitación para ver qué había pasado, así que Donatelo no se inmutaría ante tan poca convincente actuación.

Se puso de pie y regresó al sofá. Se dejó caer al lado de su hermano que seguía en estado de hibernación.

Dejó escapar un suspiro de derrota total.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, y se quedó viendo el techo, justo como seguía haciéndolo Donatelo. Pensó en que quizás estaba exagerando, que quizás él era un obsesivo cuidando a sus hermanos, que los sobreprotegía.

- Eres un tonto. – se dijo - No hay nada de malo en no hacer absolutamente nada. Doni, si quieres estar aquí, mirando fijamente el techo, está bien; está bien que llegues a aburrirte de vez en cuando. Al menos no haces lo que Miguel o Rafa. Será que yo siempre encuentro con que entretenerme, pero a veces es bueno quedarse quieto… -

- ¿Quién quiere quedarse quieto? – dijo Miguel Ángel al ir a la sala y escuchar lo que acababa de decir su hermano mayor (regresaba de haber acomodado las cosas que iba a regalar a sus amigos), pero como ninguno de sus hermanos le contestó fue a ver qué pasaba - ¿Qué onda con ustedes? -

- Nada. – respondió Leonardo.

Pero no le creyó, sabía que algo pasaba, por la frustración en la cara de Leonardo, Miguel Ángel supo que algo pasaba, así que se sentó al otro lado de Donatelo y echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el respaldo, igual que los otros dos.

Miguel Ángel es quien no podía quedarse quieto ni callado.

- Pero qué alto techo tenemos, ¿verdad? -

- Sí, - dijo Leonardo, tratando de aparentar normalidad - es alto. -

- Tan alto como el techo del Castillo Hogwarts. – ahora sí Leonardo no le contestó, pero Miguel Ángel continuó hablando - Hasta podríamos tener un techo mágico. ¡Sí! Igualito al de Hogwarts, así cuando estuviéramos mirando para arriba, como ahorita, podríamos ver las nubes, las nubes pasarían una tras otra y podríamos jugar a darles forma de elefante, de un barco, de un dinosaurio... -

- ¡Eso sería genial! – respondió Leonardo, recuperando el ánimo por que algo así fuera posible.

- Un techo mágico. – por fin dijo Donatelo, por fin habló – En casa dudo que sea factible un techo mágico, pero una enorme pantalla de plasma podría dar los mismos resultados. – su voz se oía como que le había gustado la idea de Miguel Ángel.

- ¡Sí! – a Miguel Ángel también le gustó la idea de la pantalla de plasma – También podría servir. -

- Incluso podría – continuó Donatelo – mostrarnos el clima de afuera, justo como lo hace ese techo de Hogwarts, nos sería de mayor utilidad que esperar a oír las predicciones del clima. - se puso de pie y se fue a su laboratorio – En primer lugar, necesito una gran pantalla de plasma, creo que será difícil obtenerla pero no imposible, a continuación… -

- Le has dado a Doni en qué entretenerse. – Leonardo volteó a decirle a Miguel Ángel; estaba feliz porque su hermano el genio salió de ese bache de aburrimiento – Estaba aquí en el sofá porque estaba fastidiado de no hacer nada. -

- Me debe una entonces. -

- Sí. -

- A cambio, tal vez pueda decirme qué puedo hacer yo porque ahorita ya no tengo en que distraerme. –

- ¿Acabaste con tus deberes? – dijo Leonardo muy sorprendido que eso pudiera suceder.

- Dije que a cambio del favor me gustaría que me dijera algo en que distraerme, no en que ocuparme de algún quehacer. -

- A veces es bueno quedarse quieto, ¿sabes? Como dice el poema de Deepak Chopra: "A donde quiera que vayamos en medio del movimiento y la actividad, llevemos con nosotros la quietud. De esa manera, el movimiento caótico que nos rodea jamás nos ocultará la puerta de acceso al manantial de creatividad, al campo de la potencialidad pura." -

- "Quedarse quietos para tener creatividad". Eso ya lo sé, de hecho, estando ahorita quietecito me acaba de llegar la inspiración. -

- ¿Ah sí? -

- Sip. – se puso de pie y fue caminando hacia el nivel superior – Creo que a Ogima le va a encantar ir con mi muñeco del Centinela de Plata a cumplir con la buena causa. -

- ¡¿Qué? – Leonardo se levantó del sofá con mucha angustia y fue al pie de las escaleras.

Miguel Ángel ya iba de salida de la habitación de Leonardo con el oso de peluche de Leonardo en sus garras… es decir, en sus manos.

- Que Ogima debería unirse a la buena causa, ¿verdad Ogima? – tomó la cabecita del peluche y la movió, parecía que el osito decía que "sí", que sí quería irse en la caja con los juguetes que iban a regalar a los niños.

- ¡No! – dijo Leonardo y subió "volando" - ¡Él no puede ir en esa caja! -

Miguel Ángel esquivó de lo más fácil a su hermano mayor cuando estuvo a punto de quitarle el oso de peluche.

- ¡Eso si me alcanzas! – y echó a correr.

Leonardo tuvo que ir tras su fastidioso hermano.

- Lo que es no tener nada mejor qué hacer. – dijo Donatelo reprobando el incidente.

Ya había anotado en su agenda de actividades ese nuevo proyecto, llamándolo: "El techo mágico de La Guarida". Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina, le había dado sed, pero en ese momento percibió un olor a quemado; se dirigió a la sala, y notó que varias de las televisiones tenían la pantalla estrellada, y que otras estaban humeando, y que todas habían hecho corto circuito. Al buscar el cableado lo encontró totalmente quemado; iba a rodear las televisiones para comprobar la magnitud del daño, cuando vio la tostadora echa añicos sobre la mesita de estar.

- ¿Pero quién ha hecho esto? -

Se giró, muy molesto, para ver a Miguel Ángel y a Leonardo, creyendo que podría preguntarles sobre ese desastre (aunque ya tenía sus sospechas sobre cierta tortuga muy inquieta), pero no creyó que fueran a responderle en plena persecución. Ya amonestaría a Miguel Ángel por destruir las televisiones y la tostadora; en cuanto Leonardo le diera alcance y con ayuda de él, le aplicarían una severa reprimenda.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A****1: **El "diablito" es un tipo de carretilla que se usa para transportar cosas; así le decimos en México: "Diablito".

**N/A2: **Si no has leído a Harry Potter, déjame decirte que a la escuela que va él se llama Hogwarts y esa escuela tiene un techo mágico: dependiendo del clima de afuera, en el techo se pueden ver nubes o un sol o una llovizna, incluso neva dentro del castillo cuando es invierno, pero claro que es sólo una ilusión.

**N/A3: **Eso de ver las nubes y encontrarle una forma no sé si tiene un nombre; yo busque en internet y parece ser que se dice "flashear con las nubes"; lo de "flashear" quizás sea por un programa de animación que se llama Flash, digo tal vez porque así busqué y salió ese programa y este programa te ayuda a dibujar nubes y hacer que se muevan; pero en el fic no puse "jugar a flashear con las nubes", sino mejor le deje: "jugar a darle formas a las nubes".

* * *

><p><strong>Ototo<strong>: en japonés, hermano menor.

* * *

><p>Ojala no les haya parecido tan disparatada la idea de que Doni parecía estar "invernando" o estar "suspendido" como lo hace una computadora o una lap cuando no se le ocupa por un tiempo :P Quizás él estuvo en algún tipo de meditación sin habérselo propuesto.<p>

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


End file.
